Noviembre multicolor
by Narutinachan
Summary: [Para la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos] Reto 1: Hiryuu tiene que despedir del trabajo a Shuten. / Reto 2: Min-Soo descubre al Rey Il llorando.
1. Reto 1: Shuten e Hiryuu

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** , con el objetivo de celebrar a todos los personajes de AnY que no tienen una fecha de cumpleaños fijada por Kusanagi-sensei. Consiste en escribir drabbles o one-shots que contengan un personaje y una situación que toquen por sorteo y otro a elección del autor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personaje: Shuten

Situación: X tiene que despedir del trabajo a Y.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Noviembre multicolor.**

Reto 1: Shuten e Hiryuu.

Hiryuu suspiró pesadamente por milésima vez del día y seguramente millonésima de la semana, rogándole a los dioses dragones que le dieran paciencia. Cuando alcanzó la paz mental que necesitaba volvió a alzar la vista para enfrentarse de nuevo a un malhumorado Shuten, el cual estaba sentado frente a él con las piernas descaradamente apoyadas encima de su escritorio, como si se encontrara en el salón de su casa y no en el despacho de su jefe.

—Shuten, ¿serías tan amable de volver a darme tu versión de los hechos que han acaecido hoy durante la clase que impartías a primera hora?

El ceño fruncido del hombre se pronunció aún más ante la pregunta del director de la escuela, pero afortunadamente por una vez tuvo el suficiente sentido común para responder a la primera sin maldecir primero.

—Estaba impartiendo mi clase de Educación Física al grupo de mocosos, como todos los malditos miércoles a esa maldita hora —comenzó a relatar, y Hiryuu solo pudo volver a suspirar resignado sabiendo que pedirle al hombre que hablara sin maldecir sería un esfuerzo baldío ahora mismo—. Cuando a uno de los críos se cayó desde la azotea mientras realizábamos los ejercicios programados para el día de hoy —concluyó con total tranquilidad.

Otro suspiro de Hiryuu.

—¿Por qué permitiste que los niños subieran a la azotea cuando lo tienen expresamente prohibido?

—Porque era el mejor lugar para realizar la prueba de salto de longitud —le respondió arqueando una ceja, como si se tratara de una obviedad.

—¿Fue para entrenar esa destreza que le ordenaste a los niños que saltaran desde la azotea de uno de los pabellones de la escuela a otro sin ninguna clase de equipo de seguridad? —inquirió Hiryuu, recalcando la última parte y a punto de perder su escasa paciencia.

—Por supuesto —le respondió Shuten al instante sin dudar—. Es la única forma de la que esos mocosos malcriados se tomen el ejercicio en serio-

La argumentación del profesor fue cortada en seco cuando el director le interrumpió dando un brusco golpe en la mesa. Entre los dos se formó un silencio incómodo que el hombre peliverde no osó romper ante la mirada afilada y ardiente que le estaba dirigiendo su habitualmente sereno jefe. Fue en ese justo momento en el que Shuten se percató de que esta vez la reprimenda iba a ser de las grandes.

—La distancia entre los edificios era demasiada como para que ni siquiera un adulto hubiera podido lograr ese salto, además de las dos plantas de altura... —El director ya no pudo contenerse más y las siguientes palabras las gritó—: ¡¿En qué estabas pensando Shuten?! ¡Alguno de los niños podría haber resultado gravemente herido! ¡Jae-ha-kun podría haber muerto por seguir tu irracional orden!

—Pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Shuten, ahora también alzando la voz a la vez que se levantaba bruscamente arrojando la silla al suelo con su ímpetu—. ¡El mocoso está perfectamente bien y fue el único con agallas suficientes para saltar! ¡Fue un valiente!

—Más bien un niño que te admira más de lo que mereces y lo suficientemente imprudente como para arriesgar así su vida —le corrigió Hiryuu con un tono serio que cortaba como un cuchillo a la vez que se incorporaba para encararle, logrando amilanar un poco al otro hombre por su determinación—. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera. ¡Un milagro! —recalcó—. Si Zeno no hubiera estado allí para atraparle-

Shuten le interrumpió al escapársele una carcajada, que al parecer ni en medio de la peliaguda situación en la que se encontraba pudo contener.

—¿Atraparle? —inquirió Shuten con tono sarcástico—. En realidad lo único que hizo fue servirle al mocoso de colchoneta. El inútil ni siquiera se percato de lo que se le venía encima hasta que estuvo de morros contra el suelo.

—¡Más a mi favor entonces! —insistió Hiryuu, sin dejarse amilanar—. Fue un milagro que Zeno se encontrara en el lugar y momento precisos para impedir una desgracia.

—¿No es genial que por una vez haya conseguido que la mala suerte y cabeza dura de ese inútil hayan servido para algo? —señalo, como si esperara que le agradecieran por ello.

—¡Por favor Shuten, esto es serio! —le reprendió.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —se defendió frunciendo nuevamente el ceño.

—Eres incorregible —espetó Hiryuu, a la vez que se dejaba caer derrotado de nuevo en su sillón acolchado, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

Shuten sonrió triunfante, creyendo que había ganado la "batalla". Cuán equivocado estaba.

—Los dioses saben que te he dado más oportunidades de las que mereces Shuten —comenzó a hablar el director, con tono todavía serio pero ahora totalmente sereno—. Pero esta vez has ido demasiado lejos —declaró a la vez que volvía a alzar su rostro con sus ojos amatistas ardiendo con determinación, provocando que a Shuten le recorriera un escalofrío al ser el blanco de esa mirada y también por las siguientes palabras que dijo con tono de ultimátum—: Shuten, estás despedido.

El profesor, o más bien ex-profesor, le sostuvo la mirada al director durante unos largos segundos, tratando de mantener la compostura y asimilar sus palabras, hasta que finalmente se las arregló para preguntarle sin que le temblara la voz:

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —inquirió, aún incrédulo.

—Estás despedido —reiteró Hiryuu al instante con un semblante de completa serenidad y ni pizca de arrepentimiento.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —espetó Shuten, logrando recuperar un poco la compostura.

—Está claro que no estás hecho para ser un profesor. Así que lo mejor será que pongas punto y final a tu carrera de profesor aquí, antes de que realmente ocurra algo irreparable, y busques otra profesión que se adecúe más a tus cualidades y habilidades —procedió a explicarse Hiryuu, aunque en realidad no se lo había pedido, como si buscara convencerle.

—¿Y qué profesión se supone que es "adecuada para mí"? —preguntó Shuten con tono ácido y resentido—. Sabe perfectamente que también fui despedido de mis anteriores trabajos.

—Simplemente no habrás encontrado todavía el adecuado —trató de razonar Hiryuu.

—No puedes hacerme esto, tú no —siguió negando Shuten, ahora sonando realmente traicionado.

—Lo siento, Shuten —se disculpó el director, pero su mirada decía que no iba a retractarse.

Shuten soltó una maldición a la vez que le daba la espalda y salía del despacho precipitadamente y dando un fuerte portazo. Tenía orgullo y no iba a humillarse más por una causa perdida, ya encontraría la forma de salir de este entuerto él solo y pagar las facturas del mes, siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando el hombre peliverde salió se sorprendió al encontrarse allí fuera a Guen, Abi y a Zeno, el último con un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza, los cuales se giraron al oír el portazo con claras expresiones de preocupación.

Ellos eran los profesores con los que más había tenido trato desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí, además de sus amigos de infancia junto con Hiryuu, y una parte de él agradeció que se encontraran allí para darle su apoyo, incluso el joven rubio que había sido el que más mal parado había resultado por el incidente y ahora Shuten ni se atrevía a mirar a la cara. Sin embargo ahora mismo se encontraba demasiado colérico y frustrado como para tratar con ellos, así que simplemente les ignoró marchándose con paso firme y toda la dignidad que le quedaba a recoger sus escasos objetos personales de la sala de profesores para marcharse.

Sus tres compañeros le conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que necesitaba su espacio y no intentaron retenerle, pero simplemente por su reacción supieron que lo que más se habían temido y llevaban tiempo viendo venir finalmente había ocurrido.

La corta carrera de profesor de Shuten había concluido, y de la peor manera posible.

Pocos minutos después Hiryuu también salió del despacho, pareciendo agotado y abatido, pero aún así determinado.

—Estoy seguro de que Shuten pronto encontrará su lugar, y nosotros le ayudaremos —declaró Hiryuu convencido.

Los otros tres asintieron, sintiéndose ahora más aliviados por las palabras de su amigo y director.

Ellos ayudarían a Shuten a encontrar su profesión ideal, preferentemente una que no incluyera tratar con frágiles y fácilmente influenciables niños pequeños.


	2. Reto 2: Rey Il y Min-Soo

Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad "Combinaciones disparejas" del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos** , con el objetivo de celebrar a todos los personajes de AnY que no tienen una fecha de cumpleaños fijada por Kusanagi-sensei. Consiste en escribir drabbles o one-shots que contengan un personaje y una situación que toquen por sorteo y otro a elección del autor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Personaje: Rey Il

Situación: X descubre a Y llorando.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reto 2: Rey Il y Min-Soo.

Min-Soo acababa de cumplir 14 años, pero a pesar de eso había conseguido entrar a trabajar en el castillo Hiryuu como nada menos que el asistente personal del Rey Il.

Era consciente de que había logrado su puesto principalmente gracias a las recomendaciones del consejero del Rey Kye-Sook y la familia del difunto Yu-hon, que le tenían en alta estima gracias a la labor de su madre cuidando a la enfermiza esposa del hermano del rey. Sin embargo eso no consiguió menguar el entusiasmo y orgullo que Min-Soo sentía por su nueva ocupación, y estaba totalmente determinado a desempeñar sus tareas a la perfección para no decepcionar a los que habían confiado en él.

Al principio fue duro, demasiadas responsabilidades para un joven inexperto como él, pero gracias a la guía del anterior asistente personal del Rey, que a pesar de la enfermedad que le había obligado a retirarse de su puesto pasaba a menudo a instruirle, consiguió ponerse al día en poco tiempo y descubrió que le encantaba su trabajo.

Min-Soo se sentía orgulloso de que alguien de origen tan humilde como él pudiera servirle de ayuda al mismísimo Rey de Kouka, de que sus pequeñas acciones pudieran contribuir de alguna manera a la prosperidad de su reino.

El Rey Il, con su amabilidad y buenas palabras, enseguida había conseguido ganarse el afecto y respeto del joven. Incluso la princesa Yona, que a simple vista podía parecer una simple niña mimada y consentida, le había demostrado que en el fondo tenía buen corazón y espíritu generoso por los pequeños gestos que tenía hacia él, tratándole en poco tiempo como si se tratara de un amigo más que como un miembro del servicio.

La familia real era la perfecta estampa de una familia feliz, con la princesa siempre escabulléndose para realizar travesuras, bajo la atenta mirada de su recientemente nombrado guardaespaldas Son Hak, y el Rey Il sonriendo tiernamente mientras la observaba crecer tan vivaz.

Sin embargo no es oro todo lo que reluce.

Con el tiempo Min-Soo se comenzó a fijarse en pequeños detalles, como las ocasiones en las que la princesa Yona se quedaba mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera buscando algo sin saber el qué, y también en la forma triste en la que miraba los numerosos regalos que le hacía su padre cuando creía que nadie la veía. Fue entonces cuando el joven asistente se percató de que la princesa Yona era un hermoso pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro, incapaz de extender sus alas para buscar un propósito en la vida, y que los ostentosos regalos que recibía en realidad era la forma que tenía el Rey Il de disculparse por todo el tiempo que sus obligaciones le demandaban y no podía compartir con ella.

También se percató de que aunque el Rey sonriera eso no significaba que estuviera feliz, y que sus sonrisas cordiales y su aire ingenuo y bobalicón no eran más que una fachada que mantenía ante los demás, por el bien de que la frágil paz del Reino se mantuviera, y también la de su propia familia.

Porque, aunque el Rey Il era el pilar sobre el que sostenía el país, en el fondo no era más que un ser humano como los demás, con sus mismas debilidades y también días oscuros en los que a pesar de todo se veía en la obligación de seguir adelante.

Sin embargo no fue hasta un tiempo después que Min-Soo pudo comprobar hasta qué punto el Rey Il se esforzaba por mantener una fachada por el bien de los demás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ese día el Rey Il se había retirado a sus aposentos antes de lo habitual, pidiendo que nadie le molestara.

El anterior asistente personal del Rey había instruido a Min-Soo, insistiéndole en que cuando eso pasara debía abstenerse de molestar al Rey y proteger su intimidad bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Hasta ahora el joven asistente había acatado esa orden sin hacer preguntas, sin embargo en esta ocasión le hicieron llegar una misiva urgente proveniente de uno de los puestos de vigilancia en la frontera norte del reino con el Imperio Kai, que al parecer requería de una atención inmediata del Rey para evitar males mayores.

Min-Soo se encontraba en un autentico dilema. No quería incumplir la orden de no molestar al Rey, pero tampoco quería ser el culpable de que se desatara una nueva guerra al no entregar el mensaje con la urgencia que al parecer el asunto requería.

Fue por ese motivo que Min-Soo, por primera vez, se permitió romper esa norma no escrita, y se atrevió a dar unos suaves toquecitos con los nudillos en la puerta cerrada de los aposentos del Rey.

No hubo respuesta.

El nerviosismo del joven aumentó, pero insistió volviendo a llamar a la puerta, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Otra vez sin respuesta.

—¿Majestad? —probó a llamarle esta vez, ya comenzando a preocuparse, para obtener el mismo resultado.

El asunto de la misiva urgente por entregar, que aún tenía en la mano, pasó a segundo plano en la mente de Min-Soo mientras se le pasaban por la cabeza todo tipo de terribles posibilidades por las que el Rey no respondía, cada una más terrible que la anterior.

El miedo que esos oscuros pensamientos le provocaron le llevaron a ignorar el protocolo y abrir la puerta para asomarse sin permiso.

Min-Soo se arrepintió al instante de su acción impulsiva cuando ante él quedó la imagen de su Rey llorando desconsolado pero silenciosamente mientras sostenía un retrato de su difunta esposa.

El joven asistente se quedó paralizado durante unos minutos, siendo mudo testigo del crudo dolor que el Rey Il mantenía oculto ante los demás con su fachada bobalicona y ahora quedaba expuesto ante él.

Esa imagen le rompió el corazón a Min-Soo. Le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar él también, pero sobre todo de consolar al hombre que lloraba a solas porque no podía permitirse mostrar esa debilidad ante nadie, al parecer ni siquiera ante su propia hija.

Pero en ese momento le vinieron a la mente las palabras del anterior asistente del Rey, pidiéndole encarecidamente que no molestara al Rey en estas ocasiones y protegiera su intimidad. Así que el joven, ahora consciente del significado oculto detrás de esas palabras, se limitó a volver a cerrar la puerta y dejar solo al ahora inconsolable Rey que ni siquiera se había llegado a percatar de su breve intrusión.

Min-Soo apretó la misiva urgente que tenía en la mano, y ante la ausencia de una idea mejor se encaminó para entregársela al consejero Kye-Sook, que seguro sabría qué hacer y tendía poder para ordenar acciones en consecuencia en ausencia del Rey.

Sin embargo durante todo el tiempo los pensamientos de el joven asistente estuvieron con su Rey; y cuando al día siguiente él volvió a salir de sus aposentos a primera hora con su habitual sonrisa amable, pero también los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, para retomar sus responsabilidades, Min-Soo se prometió que trabajaría aún más duro para poder servir de apoyo a este gran Rey que ocultaba su propio dolor por el bien de los demás, pero sobre todo para ser alguien digno y confiable para poder ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que llorar a este gran hombre.

Min-Soo estaba más determinado que nunca a proteger a la familia real con su vida de ser necesario.


End file.
